Falling Out of Love
by Lillianna Rose
Summary: He's not going to love you forever, Lily. Sirius's eyes were cold. James Potter is a good, kind man. But you, Lily Evans, are cold hearted and cruel. And one day, you're going to wake up and be very, very alone.


**Disclaimer**: If I owned Harry Potter, I'd have two (almost three) children. And I'm a tad young for children. So, naturally, I'm not J.K. Rowling!!!

------------------------------------------Falling Out of Love------------------------------------------

Lily sat in a secluded corner of the Library, reading her favorite book, the Wind in the Willows. Engrossed in the book, she didn't notice four boys approaching her. In fact, she wasn't even aware of them until her book was snatched away from her.

Scowling, she fixed the offensive book-snatcher with a glare. "What do you want, Potter?"

James grinned, "Why, my dear Lilyflower, I want you to come watch the Gryffindor-Slytherin Quidditch match today!"

"No, Potter, I am not going to watch a bunch of stupid idiots batting some stupid ball around." Lily scowled up at the boys. "It's a waste of my precious time. Now, why don't you just give me my book back and leave?"

Sirius bounded forward. "But Li-ly, we'd be desolate if you didn't come," He patted James on the back. "Especially Prongs here, right Prongs?"

James grinned, "Right. Please come Lily, just this once? You never do anything with us, all you do is sit around reading-"

Lily exploded. "JAMES POTTER! WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO? YOU AND YOUR LITTLE BAND OF MARAUDERS, ALWAYS MAKING TROUBLE! YOU DISGUST ME! YOU NEVER STUDY, YOU DON'T CONCENTRATE ON SCHOOL, JUST PRANCE AROUND LAUGHING AND JOKING ALL DAY! I _DON'T_ HAVE TIME FOR YOU! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, WHY DON'T YOU?!"

James smile disappeared, pouting, he said. "But Lily, you have to try to enjoy yourself-"

"I WAS ENJOYING MYSELF BEFORE YOU CAME ALONG, THANK YOU VERY MUCH! YOU'RE SO ARROGANT; YOU STRUT AROUND THE SCHOOL LIKE YOU OWN IT! OH LOOK, I'M SO GOOD AT QUIDDITCH! OH LOOK, I'M SO SMART! OH LOOK, I'M SO HANDSOME! YOU ARE AN ARROGANT BASTARD, I HATE YOU!" Lily finished yelling and looked around calmly. "My book, if you please."

James stepped back, hurt written over his face. "Fine, take your book. I hope you have a blast. Goodbye, Lily." Throwing down the book, James turned around and stalked out of the library, followed by Peter and Remus.

Sirius, however stayed behind, wagging his finger playfully, he exclaimed. "Lily dear! Don't you think you were a tad bit harsh? All Prongsie did was take your book, and he gave it back!"

"No, I don't think that was harsh at all. He has committed so many offenses I'd have to spend a lifetime counting them. And besides, why should I care what he thinks? It's not like the oaf has feelings."

"What offenses has he committed?" Sirius bit his lip, swallowing a torrent of angry words.

Lily snorted. "Well, he was born, wasn't he?"

Sirius frowned, all the mirth disappearing from his eyes. He seemed to be debating with himself. Then, suddenly, he spoke. "You do know that that was James Potter you were yelling at, right Lily?"

"Yeah, so?"

"James is one of the best wizards Hogwarts has ever seen. He could hex you into oblivion with a second's notice. It's not smart to say such things." Sirius glared meaningfully at Lily.

Lily just laughed. "Hah, I'm not scared of him! I'm top of our year; remember? I've got better marks than Potter!"

"Yes, you do. And that's all you care about, isn't it Lily? Marks? You never try to make friends, or enjoy yourself. All you do is slave away, trying to get those perfect percentages. Well, you know what? James might not rival you when it comes to marks, but he can still hex you into oblivion. He's got the practical experience, and he managed to have fun while getting it. That's more than you could say." Sirius shook his head, smirking. "You can't get through life with marks, Lily. In a duel with James, he'd win, hands down."

Lily matched Sirius smirk for smirk. "Oh yeah, if he's so great, why aren't I already oblivion? Heaven knows he's had enough chances to hex me. I don't believe you, James isn't nearly as smart as you say he is!"

"Lily, James hasn't done anything because he loves you. But, you know what? One day, he's going to decide he's had enough of your crap." Sirius's voice was quiet, quite unlike the other times he was mad, where he'd scream and yell at the top of his lungs. No, this new Sirius was a thousand times more frightening than the other one. He commanded power, and attention. He kept his calm, looking at Lily evenly, matching her stare for stare. "He's not going to love you forever, Lily. And frankly, I don't understand why he does in the first place. I don't see what he sees in you. James Potter is my best buddy, and a good, kind man. But you, Lily Evans, you are cold hearted, and cruel. And one day, you're going to wake up and be very, very alone."

Lily refused to look away, refused to break Sirius's cold gaze. "You're wrong, I have friends, I have… I have… I have Remus, and Peter. They're my friends! They'll-"

But Sirius interrupted, laughing. "No, Lily, Remus and Peter aren't you're friends, they're James's friends. We, Peter, Remus, and I, have all been kind to you because James liked you. But we have had enough of your high and mighty attitude. You say James is arrogant, but you're even more so. You go around, waiting for the perfect man. But you know what? No one is perfect. Not even you. You put James down because he has faults, but you should look at yourself first. You're cold, cruel, and stubborn. You're not worth a hair on James's head."

Sirius came closer, whispering in Lily's ear. "Nobody likes you Lily, nobody likes a girl who puts others down to make herself feel good. James was the only one who saw something in you. And I think this time, you've pushed even him over the edge."

Giving her one last glare, Sirius swept out of the room, leaving Lily to her thoughts.

Anger, white hot and bubbling anger engulfed her. But it wasn't the self-righteous anger that she usually felt, no. She wasn't mad at James for annoying her; she wasn't feeling indignant at Sirius for saying what he did.  She was mad the words that came out of Sirius's mouth.

And it wasn't because his words had brushed on the truth; they hadn't even come semi-close to the truth. They had hit the truth straight on. Each word was another imprint on her soul.

And behind her anger wasn't a ball of annoyance, or a swelling of indignity. Behind the anger was a wave of shame. For the first time in her life, Lily saw herself as others must have seen her. A cruel, selfish, arrogant girl with a heart of ice, and she was ashamed.

Sirius never mentioned the talk again, nor did anybody. But Lily changed, she was no longer the girl Sirius had described that night in the library. She no longer tried to shut everyone out, thinking they were not worthy. From that night on, Lily changed for the better.

The Marauders accepted the new Lily, pretending nothing had changed. And nothing had, really. Except for two things.

One, Lily Evans was no longer cruel.

And two, James Potter was no longer in love with Lily Evans.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey! It's my first Harry Potter! I'm so proud of myself. I wasn't planning on writing anything in this category until I finished my others, but after reading bunch of J/L fics where Lily was so cold, I just had to put her down. Mind you, I don't really think Lily's like this, I just thought it was a cool point of view. And to everyone who has read my other stories, I know you're all probably shocked that bubbly, cheerful hyper me is writing something so depressing, but… well… deal with it? 'grins nervously'


End file.
